The BloodRed Moon
by Courtenay
Summary: Tempest has a problem but she can't be helped. There is no cure for what she is, every night she wanders around outside looking for something to drink the blood from. Soon Tempest feels alone in the world. Always wearing black, always out during the night
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Tempest belongs to me and so does Sarila and any other characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling. Thanks.

Chapter One

_Tempest watched as they loaded her trunk onto the train. Tempest called the train Midnight because it was black as night and she knew what night really looked like. Tempest had been known to wander around in the forests behind her house after dark, she never took a lantern, no light of any kind. Just wandered off, but somehow never got lost in the dense forest._

_Midnight puffed out billows of dark grey smoke, Tempest watched in awe. Trains always fascinated her, she could stand in a train station for hours watching how the trains worked. But tonight she didn't have time, after making sure her trunk was safe and in good hands Tempest got onto the train. Once inside the train, Tempest was as amazed it was just like a very long bus really. At least that was how Tempest saw it._

_Tempest was a lovely girl, long black hair which was as of now tied up in a ponytail on top of her head. Her eyes were a lovely sapphire blue color but sometimes at night they seemed to have a hint of red in them. She was slim with long legs and her hair was so soft and silky but even for having a nice appearance, Tempest was very polite and kind. Though she didn't look it, always wearing black, Tempest was extremely nice._

_As she came to the compartment she wanted, Tempest stopped and looked around making sure no one was around before she slipped inside. Once inside, Tempest closed the door quietly behind her and walked carefully to the window. Pulling the curtains closed Tempest looked around, whoever walked into the compartment next was in for a surprise. Tempest took a deep breath and crawled under one of the seats waiting for the door to open._

_When it finally opened and the person stepped inside, Tempest silently and quickly slipped out from under the seat and stood up. The person that had come in was a young girl, she jumped but squinted her eyes staring at Tempest. Tempest recognized the girl at once and wished it hadn't been her that had come in._

_"Tem? Is that you?" The girl asked, she also had blue eyes though they weren't as bright as Tempest's. Her hair was brown and she was very tan, she seemed to have a Hawian look about her._

_"Yes, Sarila, it's me," Tempest muttered she sat down on one of the seats._

_"What are you doing here?" Sarila asked, she took a seat across from Tempest and brushed her hair behind her ears. "You should be back at home, in bed."_

_"Sarila, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Tempest snapped she crossed her arms._

_"No, it isn't okay, your mother must be worried sick!" Sarila replied calmly._

_"The real question is, why are you here, Sarila?" Tempest asked harshly, slouching down in her chair._

_"You shouldn't be on Midnight at night!" Sarila said, her tone had changed dramatically._

_"Neither should you!" Tempest muttered. "We both have the same problem, thats the only reason we met!"_

_"Whatever, but I have better control than you do, and your younger," Sarila muttered, she turned her head to look at the curtains. "Why are they closed?"_

_"I closed them...I prefer it to be dark," Tempest muttered moving position._

_"I know that...but were on a train, its always dark at night - wait a minute you weren't going to..." Sarila whispered._

_"No! That's sick! You know I don't feed on humans!" Tempest croaked, disgusted with the idea._

_"Ok...just tell me where are you going?" Sarila asked, her tone calm once again._

_"London," Tempest muttered, she looked away trying to not make eye contact as Sarila stared at her._

_"You're crazy aren't you, I mean honestly, why would you love Paris to go to London in the middle of the night?" Sarila asked, but she didn't seem serious._

_"You're on the train too, its a one way train to London," Tempest grinned. Sarila looked away._

_"Why are you going?" She finally asked._

_"I don't want to go to Beauxbatons, I'm hoping to get into Hogwarts...and my birthday's tomorrow so..." Tempest replied._

_"What!? I'm going to Diagon Alley!" Sarila squeaked. "I assumed you were too!"_

"You assumed wrong then, didn't you?" Tempest smirked. She loved making Sarila wrong, it was fun. Sarila didn't seem to have anything else to say and just lay down on the seat, soon she was asleep as the train started to move. Tempest smiled to herself, she was going to London and she'd get into Hogwarts! She would, she knew it, soon enough, Tempest fell asleep too.

**Lily Evans stared at the ceiling, she didn't want to spend the next year at school. It was fun to see her friends each year but she'd finally just had enough. Sitting up, she opened her bedroom curtains and looked outside - another cloudy day. Walking downstairs, Lily sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother was at work, her father too. Petunia was in the living room watching TV like she always did on a Monday morning during summer. Lily had bright red curls and emerald green eyes.**

**Sighing heavilly realizing school was near, Lily yawned, when she opened her eyes an owl was sitting on the kitchen table. Lily wanted to scream, but not wanting to scare the owl away she held it in. She soon saw that it had a letter attached to its foot which it was sticking out in front of it expectantly. Lily slowly took it off and watched the owl take flight and fly out of the house.**

**Staring at the letter in front of her, Lily looked at the crest. It had a lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake on it each in its own little box. Lily flipped it over and looked at the address:**

_**Lily Evans  
**__**The Kitchen Table**_

**Lily took a deep breath, surprised at what it said, she began to open it, careful not to rip it. When it was finally open, Lily jumped up and dropped it on the kitchen table. Finally she screamed, Petunia came running in. Petunia picked up the letter, read it, wrinkled her nose, dropped it on the table and picked up the phone. Leaving Lily in the kitchen with the letter, Petunia walked into the living room and dialed the phone.**

**"Can I speak to Mrs. Evans please?" Petunia asked, Lily slowly left the room, leaving the letter on the kitchen table.**

**"Hello?" Mrs. Evans asked as the phone was handed to her at work.**

**"Hi, Mum, can you come home please? We have a little problem."**

**"Okay, I'll be right there!" Mrs. Evans said, she hung up and fifteen minutes later (Lily was still shaking) Mrs. Evans walked in the front door. "Whats wrong?"**

**"This way," Petunia muttered, she thought the whole thing was a joke and was just playing along with everyone so she led her mother into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she handed her mother the letter. Lily stood behind her mother, scared of the letter and whoever had sent here dear..." Mrs. Evans whispered, just as she said it, the back door slammed open.**

**"Oops...sorry about that!" a voice called, suddenly a man came into view. He was wearing strange purple robes and his beard was bright yellow. "Hello!" He said bowing. "I am Mr. Flabberghast, Muggle Co-Ordinater at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, its my job to go to the homes of Muggle-Born witches and wizards and help them." Mrs. Evans jaw dropped, she pulled her daughters behind her as if to protect them. "It's okay...lets sit down and talk."**

Remus Lupin sat behind his book, it was on werewolves, he laughed as he read some of the facts. What they thought about werewolves wasn't true sometimes and it was amusing as Remus had first hand knowledge. He lifted his shirt sleeve up and looked at the scar he had hidden there.

Werewolves weren't all bad, some were just kids like Remus. Sighing, Remus closed his book and walked inside. The kitchen smelled of freshly baked bread and meat was cooking in the oven. Remus walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table, his mother spun around and smiled at him. Seeing that he didn't look up, she let him be, he'd been like this alot lately.

Hearing a flutter of wings, wolf instincts kicked in momentarily, but he soon realized what he was doing and stopped. Staring at the owl on the table, but not bothering to take the note, he stood up and tapped his mother on the shoulder. It was probably for her anyways, so it didn't matter. Smiling, Mrs. Lupin took the note off the owls leg, gave it a treat and opened the letter, she didn't look at the crest or who it was adressed to. She felt she knew already who it was for.

Finally, seeing she was getting no more treats, the bird took off out the open window. Mrs. Lupin finally managed to get the letter open and was reading it quickly, a broad smile came across her face and then moments later disappeared.

"Remus, dear, could you get me a glass of water please?" Mrs. Lupin asked sitting down at the kitchen table and re-reading the letter once more.

"Yes mother," Remus replied politely and then got up to get his mother a glass of water. "What is that letter?"

"Its...from Hogwarts," his mother replied, she looked over it once more. "The Headmaster would like to speak to you about...it...it seems Professor Dumbledore has a proposition that will allow you to attend Hogwarts."

"I can't go," Remus muttered. "No matter what, someone will get hurt."

"But you must go! If you are to become a wizard, you must go," his mother replied.

"I don't care about becoming a wizard, I don't want anyone to get hurt! It isn't likely that they'll have a room like mine at Hogwarts," Remus muttered, he set the glass down on the table in front of his mother. "I'm going upstairs."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Tempest woke up because Sarila was staring at her, the depths of her soul were spilling out of her eyes. Tempest glared at her and cracked her neck. "Trains are so uncomfortable."_

_Sarila didn't reply, didn't blink, nor move at all. "Fine, you can ignore me if you like."_

_Suddenly tears streamed down Sarila's face, and she shuddered with sobs. "I can't do it anymore."_

_"What stare at me?" Tempest asked, her brow furrowed with confusion._

_"No, be what I am," Sarila shuddered again._

_"You mean our problem," Tempest muttered, Sarila nodded._


End file.
